poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
All Star
All Star is a song from Shrek. Lyrics Original ::Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me ::I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed ::She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb ::In the shape of an "L" on her forehead ::Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming ::Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running ::Didn't make sense not to live for fun ::Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb ::So much to do so much to see ::So what's wrong with taking the back streets ::You'll never know if you don't go ::You'll never shine if you don't glow ::Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play ::Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid ::And all that glitters is gold ::Only shooting stars break the mold ::It's a cool place and they say it gets colder ::You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older ::But the meteor men beg to differ ::Judging by the hole in the satellite picture ::The ice we skate is getting pretty thin ::The waters getting warm so you might as well swim ::My world's on fire how about yours ::That's the way I like it and I never get bored ::Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play ::Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid ::And all that glitters is gold ::Only shooting stars break the mold ::Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play ::Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid ::And all that glitters is gold ::Only shooting stars ::Somebody once asked could you spare some change for gas ::I need to get myself away from this place ::I said yep what a concept ::I could use a little fuel myself ::And we could all use a little change ::Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming ::Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running ::Didn't make sense not to live for fun ::Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb ::So much to do so much to see ::So what's wrong with taking the back streets ::You'll never know if you don't go ::You'll never shine if you don't glow ::Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play ::Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid ::And all that glitters is gold ::Only shooting stars break the mold ::And all that glitters is gold ::Only shooting stars break the mold The Numberjacks' Adventures of Shrek :Four ::Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me :Three ::I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed :Five ::She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb ::In a shape of an "L" on her forehead :Six ::Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming ::Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running ::Didn't make sense not to live for fun ::Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb :Seven ::So much to do, so much to see ::So what's wrong with taking the back streets ::You'll never know if you don't go ::You'll never shine if you don't glow ::Hey, now, you're an All Star :Numberjacks ::Get your game on, go play ::Hey, now, you're a rock star ::Get your show on, get paid ::And all that glitters is gold ::Only shooting starts break the mold :Eight ::It's a cool place and they say it gets colder ::You're bundled up now, wait till you get older ::But the meteor men beg to differ ::Judging by the hole in the satellite picture ::The Ice we skate is getting pretty thin ::The water's getting warm so you might as well swim ::My world's on fire, how bout yours Trivia *This Song will be in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meet Shrek. * * * Category:Songs Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:Shrek Songs